1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of firefighting. Specifically, it relates to a unit that can assist in combating large dangerous outdoor fires effectively. The unit is very easy to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
For years firefighters have used ventilation fans of various types, designs and sizes. They are good for small and large structure fires. They are not designed to combat the large dangerous outdoor fires such as fires on the U.S. Navy's aircraft carriers, in forests and grasslands and at airports and chemical plants.